


Makoto Tachibana x Depressed!Bullied!Reader | Worth It

by DatStriderDoe



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Romance, bullied, depressed, insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatStriderDoe/pseuds/DatStriderDoe





	Makoto Tachibana x Depressed!Bullied!Reader | Worth It

_**Makoto Tachibana x Depressed!Bullied!Reader | Worth It** _

 

 _You walked into your new school, nervous as heck. It was your first day of school, it was still the beginning of the first term (maybe a month and a half in), and you just moved to Iwatobi. You looked at the paper that told you your classroom number, class 3-1. You were scared, afraid of one of the worst things ever. Bullies. The reason you moved to Iwatobi was to get away from the bullies at your old school, at least once your mom and dad found out. They didn’t find out about what it was causing you, though, and how it was making you feel. You looked up the symptoms, and you had them all. You had depression. You had suicidal thoughts every now and then. You got the urge to self-harm a lot, mainly at night, just before you went to bed.  
  
As you were walking, you were getting weird looks from people. You suddenly felt more self-conscious than you already did, tightening your hands around your jacket sleeves. You directed your eyes towards the ground, just to make sure you wouldn’t trip over anything and to avoid eye-contact with anyone. You suddenly bumped into something. Looking up, you saw a boy who was really, really tall. He looked seriously tough and scary. You started to back up as he started to move forward. Soon, you were against the wall and he was directly in front of you. The kids around you were quiet as a church mouse. Then, you heard someone yell for them to stop.  
  
“Hey! Leave her alone!” A girl with red hair yelled down the hallway. Your eyes widened. This was the first time that someone was standing up for you.  
  
“And what are you going to do about it?” The boy smirked. Suddenly, four boys appeared behind this girl, and the boy made a ‘tch” sound. He then turned around and walked away. You sigh in relief. The group of people who stood up for you walked over to you. The students were still staring, though.  
  
“What are you all looking at?” The boy with glasses says. They all turn away to go back to talking to their friends.  
  
“Hello!” The girl smiled brightly at you.  
  
“H-hi.” You say, with a small smile and a slight wave.  
  
“I’m Gou, and the one with the raven hair is Haru, the one with the olive hair is Makoto, the one with the light brown hair is Nagisa and the one with the glasses is Rei.” She says, and most of them smile. Except the one known as Haru. “What’s your name?” She said next.  
  
“I’m (Y-Y/n).” You stuttered quietly.. You tried your best not to stutter, but that obviously wasn’t going to happen.  
  
“Well, (Y/n), what class are you in?” Haru asked. You looked at your paper to double check and make sure you were correct.  
  
“3-1.” You say, finally without a stutter.  
  
“You’re in our class!” Makoto says, excitedly.  
  
Nagisa comes over to you and wraps an arm around your shoulders. You jump and tense up at the action, but Nagisa doesn’t notice. Makoto did, though. “You should come hang with us at our swim practice after school!” He exclaims. “Would you like to?”  
  
“S-sure.” You smile a little, relaxing. He sure was hyper.  
  
“Follow us.” Haru says, waving you over to him and Makoto.  
  
“See you guys later!” Nagisa shouts, waving a hand in the air._  
  
<—«  
  
You smiled as you thought of the memory. You put the blade down and started to cry. ‘ _Why?_ ’ You thought. ‘ _Why am I so depressed still when I have caring friends?_ ’ Although you had your friends Maktoto, Haruka, Nagisa, Rei, Rin and Gou, you still got bullied. It wasn’t in school. Oh, no. Somehow, your old bullies found out your email and started to cyber bully you. They got to you. It hurt, a lot, when they would call you everything they did. But the worst part about it? You believed everything they said was true. It caused you great pain.  
  
You stood up from your bathroom floor, washing your side. You wouldn’t make any marks on your wrists, it was too risky. You rinsed the blood on the small metal blade off, hiding it in the mirror part of your concealer. You walked into your bedroom and saw the time. It was already 11:30, and you absolutely needed to get to bed. You lay down on your back, making sure not to hurt the fresh marks. You lay there, just thinking about things. You soon remembered the emails and started to cry. With that, you soon fell asleep, putting this day to an end.  
  
»—>  
  
You walked into school the next day, walking straight to your homeroom. There, you walked to your seat in front of Haru (a/n: we’re gonna pretend no one sat there before), them stopping their conversation to say hi. You faked a smile, still upset about last night. “Hi.” You say quietly. Makoto could see right through your fake smile, but he didn’t say anything. You had the biggest crush on Makoto. In all honesty, you were in love with him. He was the one who cared for you the most. Your friends learned that in your old school you had been bullied, but you never told them about your depression. Your excuse was always that you were shy and nervous. Makoto never believed it, though. Little did you know that he always saw through you. Lies, fake smiles, fake laughs...all of it. He could read you like an open book.  
  
You heard Haru go back to talking to Makoto, which you took as your cue to turn around. You started to doze off, staring out the window, watching storm clouds roll in. You heard there would be a rain storm until 8 tonight. You always secretly hated storms. They scared you. Loud noises were definitely not your thing, especially not thunder and lightning. You couldn’t find your umbrella this morning before school, so you had to leave without one. It made you even more terrified.  
  
As you were dozing off, you didn’t notice Makoto staring at you. He wanted to tell you how he felt today after school. You felt Makoto reach over and poke your side, and not the one without the fresh cuts from last night. You jumped, rubbing your side a little. You looked at Makoto, and he suddenly seemed worried. “You okay, (Y/n)?” He asks, making you aware he was worried.  
  
“I’m f-fine!” You exclaimed as loud as you could, which really wasn’t that loud. Before Makoto could pester you further, Ama-chan walked in. She was your absolute favorite teacher. She, out of all your teachers, was the nicest to you. She always helped you, gave you advice, and made you really happy. She was another reason you joined the swim club, you joined as Gou’s assistant manager. She was really persistent, and wouldn’t take no for an answer.  
  
“Good morning everyone! I hope you all had a great weekend!” She says, looking at you and smiling softly. You smile back, grabbing your bag and taking out some things you’ll need.  
  
<—«  
  
It was a torrential downpour once you walked out of the school and started to walk home. You had been avoiding Makoto and his questions all day. He could tell something was wrong, and he wasn’t giving up until he knew what it was. You didn’t want him worrying about you; you didn’t want to burden him with your problems.  
  
Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning, followed by a crack of thunder. Your eyes widened as you started to shake. You were also getting really, really cold. You started to shiver, your teeth chattering. You then heard someone yelling your name. Who was it? Well, it’s the boy who you’ve been avoiding all day.  
  
“(Y/n)!!!” He yelled. Through the rain, you saw him running to you. You were frozen, due to being cold and scared, but now you might as well add nervous to the list. He kept calling out your name. You had no strength to run. You suddenly felt light headed, black spots entering your vision. As you stared at Makoto, who was so close to you, you felt yourself falling to the ground. And then…black.  
  
»—>  
  
You woke up in a warm bedroom. You turned your head and saw Makoto sitting on the other side of you, reading a book. “M-Makoto?” You say quietly. He looks up from his book after hearing your small voice, meeting your eyes.  
  
“How you feeling? I think you caught a cold, and that’s why you fainted.” He says, smiling a little. Your cheeks turn red and you turn your head away from his gaze. You fumbled with the shirt you were wearing—wait. He changed you.  
  
“M-Makoto, did you, um, change me?” You ask nervously. It wasn’t the fact that he saw your bra and underwear, it was the fact that he saw your cuts.  
  
“Yeah….” He trailed off. “(Y/n), why didn’t you tell me about this? Why’d you do it?” He asks, hurt laced in his voice.  
  
“I-I—” You attempt, but Makoto cuts you off.  
  
“(Y/n). How could you?! Why?! Why do you cut yourself?! Why didn’t you tell any of us….” He says, tears welling up in his eyes. You flinch at his outburst.  
  
“I’m sorry.” You say, starting to cry. You started to sob, your face in your hands. You feel warm, strong arms wrap around you. “Th-they’re just so mean. They say so many things. But, the thing is that it’s all true.” You cry, turning onto your side and shoving your face into Makoto’s chest.  
  
“Who? What do they say?” Makoto asks, sounding angry, but starts to pet your hair.  
  
“My old b-bullies. They got my email and n-now t-they won’t leave m-me alone. T-they call me ugly, worthless, s-stupid, and-and they tell me I-I should kill m-myself because no one would c-care if I were gone and I would be doing e-everyone in the world a f-favor.” You stutter as you cry. You had always had a bad stutter, especially when you were upset and or crying. You grabbed Makoto’s shirt and ball your hands up into a fist. He continues to play with your hair for about two minutes, but then, for a reason unknown to you, stops. He pulls away and sits up.  
  
“Lay on your back. Please.” He says. You nod, confused, but roll on your back, anyway. You then saw Makoto lean over and rolled up the shirt you were wearing (which you were guessing was his). He scanned your cut up stomach that also was covered in scars.  
  
“Beautiful.” He whispers, placing a kiss on one cut at the top of your stomach. You had stopped crying by now, just hiccuping now and then. You gasped, watching him as he met your eyes. He then looked back down towards your stomach, placing a kiss on another one. “Caring.” He whispers again. Tears start to well up in your eyes as he was doing this sweet and amazing gesture. He places his lips on one near the middle. “Dazzling.” He does this for about ten minutes, until he has kissed every mark on your stomach. He then rolls the t-shirt down, crawling over to you. He then places a kiss on your lips. “Worth it.” He says, smiling. You could see the nervousness in his eyes. “I love you, (Y/n) (L/n). Will you be mine? I’ll promise to protect you, tell you how beautiful you are each and every day, kiss you all the time and treat you like the princess you are. Because, (Y/n), you’re worth it.” He smiles.  
  
“Y-yes, Makoto. I will be yours.” You smile. He grins and kisses you gently.  
  
“I love you.” He says, placing a peck on your lips.  
  
“I love you, too, Makoto.” You say, to which he plants little kisses all over your face.


End file.
